Stitch SatAM
by The Shadow Syndicate
Summary: Sonic SatAM/Lilo and Stitch crossover. Experiment 626 crashes onto Mobius and starts tearing through Robotnik's empire. How will the Freedom Fighters react to a genetic experiment bred to destroy their civilization? And what will Robotnik throw at Stitch?


**Stitch SatAM**

_Upper Mobian Atmosphere_

A brief burst of green light shined in the darkening Mobian sky. This signaled the use of a hyper-space window and the arrival of an approaching space-craft. Exiting the green wake was a small red oblong shaped craft. As the hyperspace window closed the craft's back end exuded a faint blue glow of its twin ion engines. Two lances of light streamed forth from the craft's headlights and rotated back and forth in front of the ship.

The feeble light of the spaceship illuminated a mountain of floating debris. Busted satellites and canisters of multistage rockets were as far as the eye could see. The pilot had emerged into was essentially a space born junkyard. As the craft slowly picked its way through the debris field it bumped non too gently into a rather large object. The side thrusters activated and the craft turned eighty degrees so that the cockpit faced the large space born object.

'Property of the Guardian Units of Nation' was emblazoned boldly on the side of the derelict spacecraft. An emblem of a white G surrounded by twelve stars was slapped directly on the nose of the long abandoned shuttle. Vaguely the alien pilot thought of boarding the derelict military craft, at least he thought it was military. Those in the armed forces often took pride in their equipment and wanted to showcase it with stamps of approval and ownership. However the pliot decided against it even though he had lost his weapons in a duel with an irate federation commander.

_"Better not risk it. The chances of dying in vaccum or re-entry without a ship isn't worth any weaponry I might find onboard."_ he spoke to himself.

Drifting away from the transport the ship approached the end of the debris field and the alien pilot got a good look at the planet that lay below him. A blue green sphere stretched before him and a large continent was seen just opposite his port side view. A rather large forest stretched alongside the western half of the continent bordering a sprawling coastline. Below the forest stretched a scorched desert with towering mountains that held little snow on their tan colored peaks. Floating over the desert was something out of the ordinary, a small island supporting a volcano. Further west the pilot noticed the beginning of an island archipelago.

However what held the occupants attention was something much more jarring. Beyond the forest, desert and sea lay something that excited him to his core. The entire eastern half of the landmass was covered entirely in a continuous gleaming metal factory scape. Endless concrete and steel structures were arranged in grid like patterns like pieces of a chessboard. Lights gleamed from every single building, streetlight and structure lighting up a megalopolis that stretched for hundreds of miles.

_"Civilization. Finally. An entire planet for me to smash oh what a positively delightful occurance." _The alien pilot said giddily. Tingling with excitement he punched into the approach co-ordinates for this godsend of a population center. He was going to destroy, main and gut anyone who got in his way. Imagine if an entire army was called out to stop him! Cackling with delight he urged his stolen spacecraft forward, eager to submit to his primary programming.

As the former space cruiser of the Galactic Federation sped forward the pilot failed to notice several tracking vectors being locked onto his engines. Though this was probably due to to him smashing the console in order to rip out the tracking device the advanced scanners of the police cruiser probably couldn't have picked up the targeting locks through the heavily clouded debris field.

Silent as wraiths three metal exoskeletons unfolded from nearby wreckage and flew towards the stolen craft. Gyroscopes tumbled and gears fell into place as the robotic drones transformed into eagle production model fighters. Resembling a bird of prey in flight they were rust colored aircraft powered by a single power ring based fuel cell hooked up to a small nuclear battery. The mockery of the predatory bird came equipped with a facsimile of a birds head in which contained a vast array of sensors and a small artificial intelligence. Two metal talons designed to rip through a ships hull were folded up beneath the wings.

The three aircraft lined up behind the alien pilot and powered up their air to air missiles. Each of their single optical view ports honed in on the crafts engines. Without warning a trio of missiles slammed into the back end of the alien's cruiser.

"Missile impact. Warning aft engine two compromised. Down to fifty percent maneuverability." the cruiser's on board computer droned.

The pilot cursed in his own dialect and yanked hard to starboard. The vehicle pitched hard with the vertical and horizontal thrusters working overtime. He answered the attack to his ship by opening up with the built in plasma cannons. Two green bursts of energy struck the first fighter dead on. They melted their way through the sensor array and the headless craft plunged into Mobian atmosphere.

The other two craft responded by discharging a second salvo of missiles. Barely pulling up in time the pilot was treated to the aftershock of the missiles detonation sent his craft into a nosedive. As he plunged through the atmosphere he executed a hard right turn and fired the plasma canon again. This time the plasma mearly clipped the wing of the pursuing fighter however that sent it crashing into its wing-mate and caused both of them to crash into each other. Bits of metal and plastic pelted his ship from the resulting fireball.

Turning his ship back around he noticed that his aircraft was still in free fall. After a few tense seconds he righted himself and stopped the near deadly front on collision. He wiped non-existent sweat from his brow and grinned. Who knew air combat would be such a rush?

_"I just wish there were more of the around here." _he said to himself.

Sooner than he could say wish granted five more eagle fighters zoomed towards his position. These were accompanied by flying drones that seemed to be a poor metal workers version of a bee. The aptly named Buzzbombers extended their metallic stingers and fired plasma at the invading aircraft. Banking to the right he scored a trio of hits on the first two buzzbombers which were vaporized by the over-sized plasma cannon rounds.

He pulled up and the aricraft followed. Smirking to himself he stopped the engines in midair. The ship plumetted downwards past the aircraft causing them to scramble madly in order to tack the target. Punching the ignition his cruiser roared to life and he opened up on the group scoring five hits before having to veer hard left to avoid their missiles. Firing their afterburners the pursuit craft rocketed after the rogue in their designated airspace.

As missiles and plas rounds trailed after his aircraft the alien pilot nearly missed a large metallic command tower. As he flew past two individuals inside gawked at the dogfight.

Rising from his command chair Dr. Ivo Robotnik seethed angrily and approached the window. His rotund shape barely allowed him to pass through the door to the observation deck. Stepping outside he was nearly bowled over by a trio of fighters streaking past his command center. His red robotic eyes watched in morbid fascination as the pilot continued to down his aircraft via precise combat maneuvers and well placed plasma rounds. His scientific mind schemed about the possibilities of possessing that aircraft even as he raged at the loss of his central air command.

"D-Dr Robotnik. T-There is an intruder in our airspace!" a high nasally voice squeaked over the intercom.

Gritting his teeth in fury he punched the intercom call button on the wall.

"I know that Snively. Now what is it doing here?" he demanded in a threatening tone.

"W-well Doctor. It isn't of Mobian design." his nephew stuttered.

"How do you know!" Robotnik yelled as the craft executed a corkscrew over the chemical plant zone.

"It approached from orbit sir." Snively wheezed frightened of his Uncle's temperament.

"Is it them Snively? Is it THEM!" Robotnik roared.

"No sir! None of the designs match up with previous known specifications." his nephew yelled.

The overlord of Mobius watched as the craft brought down three more of his precious fighters. The setbacks to his air command would be staggering thanks to this mystery intruder. As fireballs bloomed in the sky and wreckage started falling to the ground Robotnik could have sworn he heard maniacal laughter.

The fat man stroked his huge warlus mustache as he watched his fighters being torn to pieces. Robotnik didn't hold many people in high regard and those he did he did he also hated to the very core of his being. So that left his grandfather, that meddlesome hedgehog and this mystery pilot at the end of a very short list. Grinning deviously he brought a communicator to his moth.

"All fighters proceed to disable aircraft but do not destroy. I want that craft brought to me ASAP!" he shouted.

As Robotnik was raging over the loss of his air command the alien pilot was having the time of his life. He had downed eighteen fighters and twelve buzzbombers. With a mad grin he turned the cruiser around to fire another volley. However at that moment a turret popped from beneath the ground and took out his second engine. Cursing to himself he watched as the aircraft rocketed out of control towards the machine-scape.

Looking around he finally located something that was critical to his survival. Beneath the seat was the release to the escape chair complete with resitant to tearing parachute. Grinning he pulled the lever and the cracked cockpit windshield flew off. Unfortunately for him just that moment the cruiser banked hard to the left and he dropped screaming from the out of control space-craft.

He grabbed his feet with his hands an curled into a ball just before hitting the roof of a skylight, and crashing into a long abandoned penthouse. He hit the cement floor and winced slightly as his spine collided with a metal lamp. Rolling to a stop he gently uncurled himself and looked around. He was in a decrepit penthouse covered in rotting tapestries and degraded furniture. Grunting he hauled himself up to the window and gazed out into the street. Concrete high rises towered above him and the metal plated street reflected the bright neon lights of the streetlamps. Further off into the distance he spied the plumes of power plants and the lights of what could only be a war factory.

He smiled coldy as he gazed up at the polluted night sky. Look out Mobius, here comes experiment 626!

* * *

I promised this crossover a little over a year ago guys. And can I deliver or what? My two favorite cartoons, Sonic the Hedgehog otherwise known as SatAM and Lilo and Stitch. This hasn't been done before and I really don't want to screw it up. Feedback and criticism would be great, let me know if it stinks or not will yah?


End file.
